Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-24882013-20140430004645
hey guys im Emmanuel (futuresinger1028) im new here and I been reading the comments on the wiki for awhile, I know a lot of people dont like Zig but I would like to share my thoughts on him and point out some stuff about him Yes, Zig has changed a lot and no one knows why, he is definately insecure about his poverty and we still dont know why he was kicked out, he does clame that Maya "promised" to wait for him before the summer which I think he thought that she would too, however, for Maya not to talk to him for the whole summer after all that has happened to them over Cam's death and how much he worried about her well being, people say he didn't mean his apology, but don't you remember how guilty he was when it happened he basically hated himself, when Maya asked him on a date in Zombie(1) he mentioned "what about Cam" showing how he thinks its too soon and that it wouldn't be right for them to date right after Cam had died. He was worried about her when she was acting out and when came to the party and noticed that she wasn't dealing with Cam's death properly, espacially when he said "this isn't you" he saw how Maya wasn't acting herself and even fished out her cello from the dumpster before it was taken off to the junkyard, he respected Maya's choice on not wanting to be in a reationship for awhile until she was ready. After all that had happened Maya should of at least kept in touch with him. He probably felt abandoned and she wasn't there for him to help him deal with Cam's death. He is still bothered by his death whether people believe it or not. He was homeless since the summer, dealing with a death is not easy, and being part of it can really mess you up and cause you to change and act differently like Maya did when she was in denial. I think that the guilt and being poor made him depressed and stressed out not being able to forgive himself. When he saw Maya and Miles flirting in You Got Me he probably felt like she had forgotten about him. When they reunited in the rubber room he feels that she abandoned him for not speaking to her for half of the year after being close friends last year. He was immature about it there and should of handled it better. He probably did hate her when he told her that but was probably mad at her for not talking to her in awhile and having a new group of friends. He has been negatively influenced by his new friends but there is still good in him. He is definately jealous of Miles and his wealth and I think thats the main reason he dislikes him so much, he is rich and makes Zig feel like he isnt good enough due to being poor, as he refers to him as "rich boy". When Maya told him that Miles was a better person he probably felt like crap because he thinks that because he is poor and Miles ir rich that he has nothing to offer. Him provoking Miles wasn't the right thing to do but he didn't want to be nice probably because he isn't as wealthy as Miles. Now trying to get back with Maya and saying he should of kissed her back then and the way he acted at the semiformal he didn't seem like himself at all there was something off about him, after that episode he seemed back tohimself (not his old self). He does care about Maya, he feels like he would keep her safe, but her leading him wasn't his fault. I can see why he got mad at her when she lead him on and when he was drinking in the greenhouse with Tiny that shows how he is still bothered by Cam's death and hasn't properly dealt wiht it. When he said he doesnt care about Maya he was mad at her for leading him on but I agree that he shouldn't of called her sloppy seconds. Having the toy gun held at his head is traumitizing and Miles really went to far right there. Miles did apologize for his acrtions to Maya but he never apologized for trying to get zig expelled or pointing the gun at his head. Miles doesnt care about Zig and doesnt show any sympathy for him being homeless, his wealth made him arrogant. I do prefer Zig and Maya being friends, I like them as a couple but their friendship is really adorable. Still There was something off with Zig at the semi formal dance, he wasn't so cold earlier in the episode until Maya said that Miles is better than him, Zig being insecure about his poverty and knowing Miles is rich probably triggered him to maybe do some drugs or something, thats my guess. When ever Maya tends to choose Miles over him he becomes, he was probably drunk at the semiformal because his dark cold attitude at the semi formal was the same when he was drinking in the greenhouse. Please respect my opinion and dont Hate me I just wanted to share my opinion and not hating any of the characters here just pinting out stuff that hasn't been mentioned at all. I am looking forward to being friends with people on here :)